


En algún lugar

by ANGIE2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGIE2000/pseuds/ANGIE2000
Summary: Cuando Michael recogió por lastima una noche lluviosa a un adolescente que vendía su cuerpo en las calles nunca imaginó que este sencillo acto desencadenaría una serie de sucesos que terminarían con él condenado a diez años de prisión más tarde.Cuando Johan acepta la invitación de un extraño de una comida y un baño caliente jamás pensó que tiempo después sería apuñalado por el hombre que amaba.Una historia de…¿Amor?¿Obsesión?¿Dolor?¿Odio?ONE-SHOT





	En algún lugar

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

 

**LIBRO 1**

 

**PRÓLOGO**

Johan se tocó las costillas con la intención de sentir dolor. La sensación aguda le era familiar, en realidad le resultaba tranquilizador, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que llego a ese punto.  No lo sabe y se siente demasiado cansado como para recordarlo. Lo peor no es que Michael le haya herido, sino que él todavía lo ama y haría cualquier cosa para volver a vivir a su lado.

Sebastián encendió la radio dentro del automóvil y tarareó una vieja canción de rock.

—Es un clásico de los noventa— le explicó entre risas y él asintió desorientado. No quiere ir—. ¿Si lo prefieres podemos regresar?— le preguntó su amigo con preocupación.

—Para, por favor— pidió suavemente. Sebastián se estacionó de inmediato al pie de la carretera.

Johan salió del automóvil corriendo y vomitó, apenas había desayunado, su boca sólo expulsó bilis y jugos gástricos. Aceptó la botella de agua fresca que Sebastián le alcanzó, se sintió mucho mejor después de enjuagarse la boca.

Esta asustado, tiene miedo..

Sintió la mirada preocupadade su amigo y agradeció su presencia, sin él hace mucho que se habría desmoronado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres seguir?— cuestionó Sebastián una vez regresaron al automóvil.

—Sí y no— respondió en voz baja esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Pero siento que debo hacerlo, yo…sólo lo siento.

Sebastián asintió y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, el gesto le reconfortó y por un momento recordó a Michael en cuyos brazos siempre se sintió seguro hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

—Has pasado por mucha mierda amigo, la mayoría en tu lugar nos habríamos vuelto locos. Pero tú sigues adelante.

—Gracias.

No se sentía valiente ni fuerte, pero las palabras le ayudaron. El simple hecho de saber que había alguien allí para apoyarlo, una persona que realmente no le lastimará. Si pudiera obligarse a amar a Sebastián. Tal vez con el tiempo. ¿Quién sabe?

Le quitarán los puntos dentro de dos días y hace un mes que le dictaron sentencia a Michael, diez años por abuso de menores e intento de homicidio.

Se sintió mal cuando lo escuchó.

Michael le ayudó cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, pero las cosas, simple y sencillamente fueron demasiado lejos.

—Vamos— agregó Johan con toda la convicción que fue capaz de reunir y su mente viajó a cuando era un crío de quince  años que vendía su cuerpo en las calles para sobrevivir.

Han pasado poco más de cinco años, pero le da la sensación que fue hace toda una vida.

 

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**1**

Las calles son frías, después de tantos años a Johan todavía le parecen crueles y despiadadas. Un minuto de sueño, un momento de descanso, un instante de debilidad y te encontrarás perdiendo algo mucho más que tu dignidad. La lluvia, fina y constante moja las aceras, la basura amontonada inunda las calles; la gente corre con prisa de un lado a otro para guarecerse del viento, él permanecía en su esquina, titiritando de frío y con los miembros entumecidos. Le gustaría poder ir a casa, no…quiere tener un lugar al que llamar hogar. El estómago le duele, hace tres días que no come. Incluso si las posibilidades son pocas debe de intentar conseguir algún cliente, un poco de dinero, un techo donde pasar la noche, un lugar seco y caliente,

Pero esa noche las personas parecen tener prisa y nadie parece fijarse en un chiquillo escuálido que espera de pie debajo de la lluvia. Sintió como las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse, respiró  hondo y tragó saliva; él no tiene derecho a llorar. Fue su elección, ahora no puede quejarse, eligió aquella vida y si es bastante mala, pero podría ser mucho peor, al menos puede escoger la mayor parte del tiempo las cosas que debe hacer. En aquel otro lugar al que no puede llamar hogar, con aquella mujer a la que jamás le dirá Madre, ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza, no tenía ningún tipo de elección; sólo debía permanecer quieto y acceder a cualquier petición, por muy sucia y depravada que fuera.

Se envolvió en su sudadera vieja y espero. Su vida era una mierda, pero podía ser mucho peor. Al menos estaba vivo y solo. Si, la soledad era un regalo que no todos apreciaban.

Escuchó a lo lejos las maldiciones que un hombre profería.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Parecen cerdos!

Se encogió ante el sonido y dio un paso atrás, intentando fundirse con las sombras, no le gustaban los hombres enfadados, ni las más dedicadas atenciones de su parte conseguían evitar que le hirieran.

No era un hombre, era un muchacho. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas y sostenía sus zapatos en sus manos, más que enojo, la expresión dejaba entrever fastidio.

El muchacho se detuvo y se le quedó viendo fijamente, Johan deseó desaparecer, podía sobrevivir a un vistazo inicial pero un análisis más profundo dejaba entrever lo que realmente era y él se avergonzaba demasiado de las cosas que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

—Oye, chico. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

En otras circunstancias habría ofrecido sus servicios con una dulce y seductora voz, pero aquel sujeto le intimidaba. No le agradaba la forma en que le miraba, sentía como si estuviera acusándolo de algo.

—Menuda lluviecita, ¿no? Esos ineptos del clima pronosticaron una noche despejada, si hubiera sabido que el cielo se nos caería encima no me habría traído mis zapatos favoritos.

Johan se limitó a asentir en lugar de responder con la esperanza de que pronto se aburriera e iría.

Pero el sujeto continuó mirándolo, de arriba abajo, escrutando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Le incomodaba, pero toda una vida sometido a las miradas lujuriosas para acostumbrarse bastaba para acostumbrarse.

—¿Tienes donde dormir?

El rostro del muchacho expresaba preocupación, Johan era un excelente lector de expresiones, pero le costó identificar la emoción. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él en toda su vida.

—No.

El chico se rascó la cabeza y se quedó viendo a un poster a lo lejos, la angustia se había mezclado con la incertidumbre y Johan se preguntó si había llegado el momento de salir corriendo.

—Mira niño— comenzó el muchacho—. La verdad es que es bastante obvio a lo que te dedicas, pero dudo mucho que esta noche consigas muchos clientes. Esta lluvia cala hasta los huesos y bueno…, es difícil decir esto sin sonar como un maldito pedófilo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce, trece?

—Quince— murmuró Johan, aunque sabía que parecía mucho más joven. En su negocio parecer un niño a veces representaba una ventaja, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo lo hacía más propenso al abuso y la violencia.

—Bien, quince. Yo tengo veintitrés, eso me convierte oficialmente en un hijo de puta. Pero chico se ve que necesitas un techo donde guarecerte y un plato de comida caliente. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Johan sabía que aquel era el momento en que debía negociar su precio y dejar en claro lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero el muchacho frente a él no parecía dispuesto a discutir bajo aquel aguacero torrencial. Incluso si sus ropas eran desgarbadas, algo en su porte le decían que era de los tipos que estaba acostumbrado a ser escuchado y aun peor, obedecido.

—Hagamos esto, yo no te pago por tus servicios y tú aceptas hacerme compañía a cambio de un plato y una ducha caliente. No estoy muy versado en tu negocio, pero creo que es la mejor oferta que conseguirás esta noche.

Johan sabía que tenía razón, si se quedaba ahí y tenia suerte acabaría agazapado junto a un bote de basura en compañía de ratas, cucarachas y alguna que otra alimaña humana.

—Está bien— respondió con su voz natural, suave y delicada. Generalmente procuraba hacerla un tanto más chillona y seductora para los clientes; muchos disfrutaban jodiendo a un niño, pero no querían que sonará como tal, les recordaban demasiado a sus hijos, sobrinos y nietos.

—Buen chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Johan.

El muchacho le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Michael— añadió tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y se preguntó si aquella era una buena decisión. Su razón le decía que si, pero su instinto le indicaba todo lo contrario y este último nunca se equivocaba. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba siendo arrastrado de la mano a través de las calles atestadas de basura. Bueno o malo, ya no podía dar marchas atrás.

 

**2**

En su opinión había días malos y otros terribles. Y aquel entraba en la segunda categoría.

Se había peleado con su mejor amigo, su proyecto de filosofía yacía flotando entre las alcantarillas, su automóvil se descompuso, se sumergió hasta las rodillas en las calles inundadas y ahora viajaba junto a una puta adolescente en el tren público donde cualquiera podría verlo.

El niño sentado a su lado guardaba silencio, la espalda recta, las manos en las rodillas, la expresión aburrida. Era atractivo, oh, si…el chiquillo parecía el jodido modelo de portada de alguna revista para adolescentes, grandes ojos azules, rizos castaños tan perfectos que ni la lluvia conseguía aplacar, pómulos afilados, labios gruesos, nariz respingona, el rostro en forma de corazón; ni siquiera la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla derecha conseguía afearlo, empezaba debajo del ojo y terminaba en el labio superior derecho, en realidad le confería un toque trágico y hasta misterioso.

En realidad a su lado, Michael se sintió como un jorobado. El fino cabello rubio, sus simplones y pequeños ojos oscuros, el metro ochenta de estatura que le obligaba a caminar inclinado. Siempre había sabido que no era un hombre guapo y aceptado bastante bien este hecho, tenía personalidad y venía de una familia adinerada, además era un excelente jugador de tenis, pero no era un sujeto al que te pararás a mirar en la calle. Y a decir verdad más allá de la adolescencia en que su orgullo se vio herido una docena de veces al ser rechazado por alguna chica bonita, nunca le había importado realmente; cuando entró a la Universidad comprendió que un cerebro ágil y audaz era mejor que una cara bonita si sabías usarlo y se convirtió en uno de los muchachos más populares de la escuela.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado junto a un chiquillo escuálido preguntándose que habían visto las decenas de chicas que se habían acostado con él, poco menos que un jorobado.

El niño a su lado entrecerraba los ojos, el cansancio hacía mella en su cuerpo.

Quince años. El muchacho a su lado tenía quince años. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él a los quince años? Practicaba ciclismo, iba a fiestas, probaba sus primeras drogas. A decir verdad se la pasaba haciendo tonterías, seguro de que no le faltaría comida ni un techo debajo de donde dormir, pero él niño a su lado se acostaba con perfectos extraños a cambio de migajas. Sintió algo a medio camino entre la repulsión y la vergüenza. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si lo veían al lado de aquel chico? Con un poco de suerte jamás lo sabrían, todos deberían estar ya recostados viendo programas basura en la televisión.

El tren se detuvo y le indicó al chiquillo con una seña que lo siguiera, el muchacho se levantó y sin pronunciar palabra lo siguió.

Salieron de la terminal y caminaron un par de cuadros, ya daba por perdidos los zapatos empapados en sus manos, sólo quería llegar a casa y meterse bajo las cálidas mantas.

Su apartamento quedaba en una zona de clase media de la ciudad, no era un edificio infectado de cucarachas, pero a los inquilinos tampoco les alcanzaba para costearse un portero. Se metieron dentro del elevador, Michael vivía hasta el último piso, le gustaba subir a la azotea y observar el cielo en las noches cálidas. Bendijo su suerte al no haberse topado con vecinos chismosos o amigos fastidiosos, con un poco de suerte esa noche no quedaría más que como un recuerdo curioso y medio olvidado en su memoria.

Después de abrir la puerta el muchacho esperó de pie fuera del piso.

—Adelante, prometo que no te morderé. Hemos hecho un trato, Johan, prometo no atarte en el sótano— rió con nerviosismo. Realmente era un tipo listo, un chiste terrible por donde quiera que lo veas, el broche de oro de un día de mierda.

El chiquillo esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y con pasos débiles entró dentro del apartamento.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían que aquella había sido una terrible idea.

 

**3**

Johan observó con fascinación el departamento, había esperado encontrarse con un cuchitril de muebles rotos y paredes manchadas, en cambio el espacio estaba sobriamente amueblado y la decoración tenía el toque de un experto. Michael no era un pobre diablo al fin de cuentas.

—El baño esta al final del pasillo. Te puedo prestar algo de ropa seca, mientras lavamos la tuya y esperamos a que se seque. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien.

Michael se adentró en uno de los cuartos para regresar minutos después con una toalla, un pijama y algo que le parecieron calcetines.

Johan tomó las prendas con manos temblorosas antes de murmurar un rápido “Gracias”.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, en su oficio no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse tímido o distraído, pero de repente se había convertido en un adolescente tembloroso incapaz de expresarse más que por monosílabos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le trataba como a un ser humano, en lugar de una cosa y la sensación le había dejado completamente descolocado, incapaz de reaccionar ante una muestra de generosidad que le era totalmente desconocida.

Con pasos temblorosos se dirigió hasta el baño.

Cerró la puerta, pero no le puso seguro, si Michael decidía cambiar de opinión y quería algún tipo de “pago” por su amabilidad, él debería estar dispuesto y preparado para hacerlo. El espacio era pequeño, pero estaba limpio. Comparado con los lugares en que por lo regular se bañaba, le pareció un palacio y cuando abrió la llave y comprobó que había agua caliente casi lloró de felicidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que en su vida no había ningún tipo de calidez que si en ese momento Michael le hubiera pedido que le besará los pies, él se habría inclinado y lamido las suelas con adoración.

Se desvistió con rapidez, deseando desprenderse del frío lo antes posible. Las prendas húmedas cayeron a sus pies y él se enfrentó una vez más a su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de viejas cicatrices y moretones recientes; preguntándose que podría haber en ese cuerpo extremadamente delgado y escuálido como para que desde que tenía memoria hombres y mujeres pagarán para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Negó con la cabeza, llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde siempre y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía ninguna respuesta medianamente satisfactoria.

—La gente simple y sencillamente es malvada— susurró para sí mismo. Era la idea que más le gustaba, no era su culpa, sino de ellos. Los hombres y mujeres eran malos por naturaleza y nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar ese hecho.

Abrió la regadera y se sumergió debajo del manto de agua caliente, lavo su cuerpo con rapidez, deshaciéndose de la suciedad y residuos acumulados durante días. Era la primera vez que iba a casa de alguien, por mucho que le ofrecieran nunca aceptaba irse a las propiedades de perfectos desconocidos. Había escuchado de chicos y chicas que subían a autos de extraños y nunca se les volvía a ver. Los niños de la calle no le importaban a nadie, ni siquiera representaban un número en una estadística, no había quién los contabilizaba porque a nadie le importaban. A veces si le iba bien conseguía pagarse un cuarto en algún motel de quinta, dormir en una cama sucia y tomar un baño de agua fría, pero durante los últimos meses el negocio había ido mal, el Padrote que dirigía la zona donde él se movía había incrementado su cuota y apenas le quedaba algo para medio comer un día sí y otro no. El hombre le había invitado varias veces a convertirse en uno de sus chicos, pero él se negaba siempre. Quizás tendría un lugar donde dormir y dos comidas al día aseguradas, pero perdería el control sobre lo que hacía. Le había tomado mucho tiempo escapar de su Madre y no estaba dispuesto a encontrarse bajo el dominio de alguien más.

Cerró la regadera con cierta renuencia, temeroso de acabarse el agua caliente por si Michael también deseaba tomar un baño.

El pantalón y camisa le quedaban ridículamente grandes, pero las prendas de algodón suave y limpias se sintieron como seda en su maltratada piel.

Fuera del cuarto de baño se dejo guiar por su nariz y termino en la cocina donde dos platos de pasta esperaban sobre la mesa.

—Espero que te gusto el espagueti— exclamó Michael agregando una generosa ración de queso parmesano sobre su plato.

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Johan no logro controlar sus emociones y mantener su máscara, cayó de rodillas y lloró hasta quedarse sin aliento.

 

**4**

Michael se quedó con el queso en una mano y el rallador en otra, paralizado ante la escena del niño llorando en medio de su cocina.

De vez en cuando escuchaba algún sollozo ahogado, pero en su mayor parte el llanto del niño arrodillado era silencioso, incluso un niñato rico como él podía ver que la angustia y dolor del chiquillo venían desde un lugar que él no alcanzaba ni siquiera a imaginar, mucho menos comprender. Decidió que si no era capaz de comprender su dolor su dolor, al menos podía consolarlo. Se arrodilló junto al chiquillo y con extrema delicadeza lo tomó por la cintura y recargo la cabeza del niño sobre su pecho. Johan al principio se debatió, pero en pocos segundos se encontró aferrándose a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Michael estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría moretones en la espalda. Acarició su cabello con dulzura y le sostuvo con fuerza durante un largo, largo rato.

 

**5**

Cuando era un niño Johan había llorado mucho, pero nunca nadie le había consolado. Con el tiempo descubrió que llorar no servía de nada, sólo le dejaba agotado y dolorido, su Madre y clientes le golpeaban cuando lloraba. Ahora que estaba solo sabía que las lágrimas no le llevarían a ningún lado, a nadie le importaban ni lo harían jamás. Por eso cuando sintió a aquellos brazos rodeándolos pensó en escapar antes de que comenzarán a pegarle, pero el agarre firme no desistió y de repente se encontró sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que le sostenía, temeroso de que si lo soltará, se hundiría en un hoyo negro del que jamás conseguiría escapar.

Lloró hasta quedarse sin aliento, por el niño que nunca había sido, por la familia que nunca tuvo, por la calidez de un hogar que nunca conoció.

Y por primera vez desde que podía recordar sus lágrimas no fueron recompensadas con una bofetada, puñetazo o patada, sino con suaves y delicadas caricias sobre sus cabellos y la ternura de este simple acto le motivo a llorar todavía más.

 

**6**

Las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas le hacían parecer todavía más joven, fácilmente habría podido pasar por un crío de diez años.

Michael sonrió con afecto ante la visión del niño dormido en su cama, cobijado por una montaña de mantas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad y una oleada de ternura lo envolvió por completo.

Se pregunto si aquella sensación era lo que las personas llamaban amor a primera vista. ¿Cómo podía quererlo? Hacía un par de horas que le conocía y ya no imaginaba la vida sin él. Era ridículo desde cualquier ángulo, pero…

¿Cómo podía existir alguien que le hiciera daño a un ser tan adorable como aquel? Tenían que ser monstruos crueles y desalmados como para atreverse, recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz de su mejilla, la superficie áspera y rugosa desentonaba con el resto de la piel suave y delicada. Ni siquiera tenía granos y espinillas, a su edad los amigos de Michael le habían apodado “El Volcán”, su cara era un desastre a causa del acné y él había mirado con envidia a los chicos que se veían libres de esa plaga. Pero en este niño, la piel impoluta y libre de imperfecciones invitaba a acariciarla, besarla, amarla…

Johan se revolvió entre sueños y él se apartó cual si fuego se tratara, había prometido que no lo tocaría de ninguna forma. El muchacho abrió los ojos con cansancio, le sonrió y le miró, quizás con… ¿adoración?

—Te quedaste dormido— le explicó de inmediato—. Tienes fiebre, pescaste un resfriado, sólo descansa.

—Tú— el chiquillo se mordió los labios y Michael reprimió el impulso de lanzarse a besarlos—. Gracias por…por todo…

—Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

—Gracias— repitió el chico una vez más cerrando los ojos y volviendo a dormir.

Y en ese momento, Michael decidió que lo amaba, no entendía él porque, ni quería atormentarse buscando la razón, sólo lo supo, sin lugar a dudas, que lo amaba hasta la locura y no dejaría que nadie nunca jamás volviera a lastimarlo.

 

**7**

Johan estaba acostumbrado a despertar junto a perfectos desconocidos, pero prefería evitarlo siempre que le era posible.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro con cansancio, sentía la garganta reseca y el cuerpo entumecido, todo le daba vueltas. Estaba enfermo y no tenía dinero para pagar al médico clandestino que atendía a las putas de su zona. Debía irse, Michael debería de estar molesto, le ofreció comida y techo y él había llorado como un bebe antes de tomar una siesta. Había cumplido su palabra, no abusó de él mientras dormía; quizás en el mundo todavía existía la gente buena. Se levantó con esfuerzo y comenzó a buscar sus prendas por la habitación, aunque viejas y sucias era toda la ropa que tenía y no podía darse el lujo de perderlas.

—¿Ya te despertaste?— le preguntó Michael tomándolo de la mano y devolviéndole a la cama—. Me alegro, dormiste toda la noche, necesitas descansar.

Cual niño se dejo meter bajo las mantas y permaneció muy quieto. La voz de Michael no sonaba del todo ruda, pero tampoco sugería, él ordenaba y Johan tenía miedo de hacerlo enfadar.

—No me mires con esa cara, no planeo secuestrarte y vender tus órganos en el mercado negro. Sólo quiero que descanses, no podría dormir sabiendo que te deje ir medio muerto a la calle para enterarme que encontraron tu cadáver días más tarde.

—No tengo con que pagarte— respondió jugando con la manga de la pijama, estuvo a punto de añadir que en su opinión, la gente no daba nada sin esperar obtener algo a cambio, pero se lo pensó mejor. Amable o no, Michael le doblaba en tamaño y no le sería difícil someterlo.

—Tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar en esta vida, niño. Créeme, eso no es lo que me motiva.

Giro sobre sus talones sin darle tiempo a responder y volvió con un tazón en una bandeja.

—Hice algo de sopa de verduras, es ligera y suave, te caerá bien. Estás en los huesos, necesitas comer algo.

Le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas y Johan se le quedó viendo estúpidamente un largo rato, estaba tan acostumbrado a las sopas instantáneas y panes resecos que aquello se le antojaba un manjar.

—Descuida, no tiene veneno ni ninguna droga extraña. Es sopa de pollo, ayuda para el resfriado. Cómela antes de que se enfríe.

—Gracias— respondió dándole un par de sorbos a la sopa, al sentir bajar el líquido soltó un gemido de placer—. Muchas gracias.

Michael le sonrió y jugó con uno de sus rizos mientras se terminaba la sopa, el gesto no le incomodo, pero tampoco le agrado. Había algo posesivo en su toque que lo intimidaba, de pronto le recordaba demasiado a su Madre, a veces ella también le sostenía entre sus brazos y lo acariciaba durante horas, arañándolo, pellizcándole, susurrándole palabras de afecto y odio.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó indiferente de su destino. Ese extraño no le estaba lastimando, ¿de qué podría quejarse?—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Me dejarás ir?

—No lo sé, esa es la respuesta a las tres preguntas.

—¿Me matarás?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Amarte.

Johan rió divertido ante la respuesta y al ver la expresión desconcertada de Michael estallo en carcajadas todavía más escandalosas.

¡Él quería amarlo! ¡Vaya estupidez! ¿Como si el amor existiera? ¿Como si no fuera más que una mentira que se decían las personas a diario para ser un poco menos infelices? ¿Cómo si existiera alguien capaz de amar a un ser tan sucio, atormentando y roto como él?

—Déjame irme.

—No puedo.

Lo empujo y corrió hasta la puerta. No soportaría volver a vivir encerrado otra vez, subyugado bajo el poder de alguien más. Forcejeó con la cerradura, pero estaba cerrada.

—¡Escúchame, Johan!— gritó Michael obligándolo a retroceder hasta una esquina, encogido por el miedo, paralizado por el terror—. ¿A qué le temes tanto? ¿Qué te espera allá afuera? Esperar en la acera a que un desconocido llegue y te joda por un par de billetes, husmear en la basura en búsqueda de sobras, dormir a la intemperie sin más abrigo que unos harapos. Dime una cosa, una sola cosa por la que valga la pena volver allá afuera y prometo que te dejare ir y nunca más volverás a saber de mí.

Se dejo caer de rodillas completamente derrotado. Afuera, en el mundo no había nada ni nadie que le esperaba. Su vida era un infierno allá y a donde sea que fuera.

—No lucharé— susurró ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos—. Seré bueno, no me pegues.

Michael se arrodillo a su lado y sujetándolo del rostro lo besó en ambos mejillas.

—Nunca te golpearé. Jamás, jamás, jamás te lastimaré Johan. Lo juró.

Y por alguna estúpida razón él le creyó y cuando Michael se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, no sólo no se resistió, sino que también respondió aunque todo dentro de su cuerpo gritará de rabia  e indignación.

Si Michael cumplía su palabra, él también haría su parte, sería un muchacho bueno, tal y como su Madre le enseñó.

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 

**1**

¿Qué locura se había apoderado de él para actuar de esa manera?

Día tras día Michael se hacía aquella pregunta y por mucho que buscaba no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente.

Amor. Que palabra tan retorcida le parecía ahora. Cuando era joven había creído amar, pero nada se comparaba con el fuego que le consumía cada vez que miraba al chiquillo que arrodillado a su lado recostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

La primera vez que vio a Johan creyó que era atractivo, se había equivocado, el muchacho escuálido difícilmente podía compararse con el encantador y atractivo joven en que acabó por convertirse. Ocho horas de sueño, tres comidas diarias y ejercicio constante habían hecho maravillas por el chiquillo de aspecto enfermizo que recogió a mitad de la calle hacía tres años.

—¿Te aburres pasando tantas horas solo?

—Siempre he estado solo, no me molesta.

La voz aguda de años atrás se había tornado ligeramente grave, pero todavía conservaba el matiz infantil propio de un adolescente.

Michael pasaba largas horas trabajando en su oficina con la esperanza de volver a escucharla cuando regresará a casa.

Desde aquel primer intento el día en que se conocieron, Johan no había intentado volver a salir de casa, mantenía limpio y en orden cada centímetro del departamento, veía la televisión, navegaba en Internet durante horas y devoraba los libros, revistas y periódicos que le traía, tal y como se lo había ordenado ni siquiera corría las cortinas durante el día. Vivía ajeno al mundo exterior y todo lo que acaecía y aunque no parecía feliz, el muchacho tampoco lucía desgraciado.

Además le cocinaba y respondía con solicitud cualquier exigencia sexual que Michael le reclamará.

Era un joven silencioso, parco de palabras y de escazas emociones.

Hacía tres años que vivían juntos y Michael no sabía más que la poca información que consiguió durante aquel primer día.

—¿Me amas?— la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que fuera consciente de su significado.

—¿Qué es el amor?

—Lo que yo siento por ti.

—Tú no sientes amor por mí, no se lo qué es, pero estoy seguro de que no es amor, algún Psiquiatra le llamaría obsesión, quizás.

Su mano se movió antes de que fuera capaz de controlarla y la bofetada resonó con fuerza en el salón, Johan cayó al suelo a consecuencia del golpe, se llevó las manos a la boca y observó con incredulidad los dedos manchados de sangre. No lloró, ni siquiera se quejó, tragó saliva y se encerró dentro del cuarto de baño.

Michael corrió y aporreó la puerta del baño.

Prometió que no volvería a hacerlo, juró que no era su intención lastimarlo, le imploró que lo perdonara, pero el silencio tras la puerta no se rompió y Johan no salió del cuarto de baño hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

**2**

Johan se despertó con el cuerpo entumecido a causa de dormir en el suelo frío y duro. Se estaba ablandando, en otros tiempos apenas habría notado alguna molestia. Le dolían los labios, observó los dedos manchados de sangre y recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Fue su culpa, no supo comportarse y terminó por exasperar a Michael. Habría sido más sencillo ser sincero y decirle desde el principio lo mucho que le extrañaba durante el día y cuanto lo amaba. Después de todo era la verdad, al principio aquel departamento se sentía como una cárcel, pero con el paso de los días, semanas y meses terminó por convertirse en su casa, un sitio donde se sentía seguro y a salvo del mundo, un lugar al que llamar “Hogar”. Todavía no se encontraba preparado para abrirse ante Michael, él hombre decía amarlo, pero le trataba igual que a una muñeca de cristal que de un momento a otro podría romperse. Y eso estaba bien para el chiquillo empapado que recogió de la cuneta, pero no para el hombre en que día tras día se transformaba.

Se pasó de pie y se echó agua fría sobre la cara, tiene el labio roto, pero ha tenido heridas mucho peores en el pasado, esto no es más que un rasguño.

Y Michael realmente lo siente, después de que le pega lo colma de afectos, regalos y palabras dulces durante días para compensarlo. Un ojo negro, una costilla magullada, un labio roto no pueden compararse con una muñeca rota, una conmoción cerebral o una hemorragia incontrolable. Contrario a lo que Michael piensa, Johan es fuerte e inteligente y durante los primeros quince años de su vida atravesó por más dolor físico y mental que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida, aquellos golpes no son más que arañazos en su largo y terrible historial.

Abrió la puerta prometiendo ser bueno de ahora en adelante. Le debe la vida a Michael, sino fuera por él habría muerto en las calles, víctima de un cliente que hubiera ido demasiado lejos o de la inanición.

Michael le estaba esperando afuera, se arrodilló frente a él y abrazó sus piernas.

Se imaginó la escena vista a través de los ojos de un extraño, un grandullón aferrado a las delgadas piernas de mocoso imberbe, esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Michael, besó sus cabellos y después lo abrazó.

—Te amo— le dijo al  oído—. Te amo porque eres mi príncipe azul.

Michael se puso de pie emocionado y lo cargó entre sus brazos cual si se tratarán de una pareja en su luna de miel.

—Y tú eres mi Princesa— añadió.

Johan recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró con satisfacción.

“La vida es buena” se dijo a sí mismo, pero por alguna razón que desconoce es incapaz de realmente creerlo y mucho menos de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

 

**3**

A veces salían del departamento, no lo hacen con mucha frecuencia ni permanecen mucho tiempo fuera.

Alguna compra rápida al supermercado, una visita casual a los almacenes, un vistazo a los últimos éxitos editoriales en la librería.

Michael veía estas escapadas casuales como un premio, una agradable recompensa a Johan por haber sido un chico tan bueno.

“Un chico bueno”, desde el primer día Michael llevaba escuchando esa frase en labios de Johan.

En más de una ocasión había tenido el impulso de preguntárselo, pero sabe lo mucho que a su niño le hiere hablar de su pasado.

Es invierno y las calles se encuentran atestadas, Michael había vestido a Johan con un conjunto completo de invierno, el gorro y la bufanda mantenían oculto la mayor parte de su rostro, de esta manera se aseguraba de que nadie lo reconocería, no quiere correr riesgos a pesar de que el mismo Johan le ha asegurado infinidad de veces que nadie le está buscando. La idea de perderlo es insoportable.

Johan lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, el miedo reflejado en cada una de sus bonitas facciones.

—¿Quieres regresar a casa?— le preguntó acomodándole el gorro que está a punto de caérsele.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué te pasa? Hemos venido antes y nunca reaccionaste así…

—Cuando escape de mi Madre era Navidad, casi muero de hipotermia durante esa temporada. No me gusta el frío.

La indiferencia en las palabras de Johan lo paralizó, de repente sintió el deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos y arrullarle hasta que se duerma. Es el primer fragmento de información que su protegido deja caer en años. Recuerda que Johan siempre viste con varias prendas de ropa, incluso en verano. Siempre parece tener frío.

—Podemos volver.

—No, viniste a comprar regalos para tu familia. Pronto será Navidad y te irás, debes llevarle algo bonito.

La culpa le atravesó el corazón igual que una daga, de alguna manera consiguió componer un amago de sonrisa y asentir sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cada año, durante Navidad y Año Nuevo, Michael se marcha a casa a pasar las fiestas con su familia y deja a Johan solo en el departamento durante dos semanas. Lo ha entrenado para que no conteste el teléfono bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que durante ese tiempo no mantienen ningún tipo de contacto. Siempre que regresa le pregunta que ha hecho durante, Johan se limita a encogerse de hombros y responder que “Nada”. No se ve triste ni emocionado por su regreso. La mayor parte del tiempo Michael tiene la sensación de convivir con un robot, un ser incapaz de sentir o expresar emociones y se pregunta porque desperdicia su vida al lado de un zombi que no le da más que migajas de si mismo.

—Quizás este año podría llevarte…

—No quiero ir— replicó Johan con firmeza—. No quiero conocer a nadie más que a ti— y se aferró con más fuerza de su  brazo para reforzar su comentario—. Tú familia me odiará, estoy seguro. Ellos me separarán de ti, dirán que no soy lo suficientemente bueno y entonces…— miró a su alrededor con desesperación, a las calles cubiertas de nieve, hojas secas y basura, como si esperará ver a alguien señalándolo con el dedo—. Entonces tendré que volver aquí y…

Lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza.

—No lo permitiré. ¡Escúchame bien! No permitiré que vuelvas a las calles, ni que nadie nos separe. ¿Me crees?

Lo sujetó de la barbilla para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, te creo. Confío en ti— añadió con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido, a punto de estallar en llanto. Michael había aprendido a leer las señales a lo largo del tiempo, habría escuchado su risa una docena de veces en todo este tiempo, pero presenciado suficientes ataques de pánico como para reconocerlos antes de que estallen—. Sólo prométeme que volverás.

—Siempre lo haré, nunca te dejaré solo.

Acarició el labio cortado y se preguntó por enésima vez en el día en qué clase de monstruo se está convirtiendo. El muchacho debajo de él es poco más que un niño, apenas puedes defenderse, no era la primera vez que le golpeaba y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Era como vivir con una bomba dentro de su cuerpo, sin saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento o la palabra que lo haría estallar.

—¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Se giró con sorpresa al escuchar la voz chillona que le saludo a su espalda, era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse.

 

**4**

Johan sintió como Michael le apartaba de un empujón al escuchar a la chica que le saludaba. Experimentó una punzada de dolor, pero la ignoró. Él era basura, siempre lo había sabido. Su Madre se lo decía todos los días, los clientes se lo recordaban mientras le jodían, tenía suerte de haber encontrado a alguien que al menos le mantenía como mascota.

¿Un perro? ¿Un gato? ¿Un pájaro? ¿Qué era él para Michael exactamente? Al menos sabía lo que no era. No era un amante, no era una pareja, no era un compañero.

Desde los primeros días Michael dispuso reglas claras que bajo ninguna circunstancia deberían romperse.

Le prohibió correr las cortinas por temor a que algún vecino indiscreto pudiera verlo, mucho menos podía abrir las ventanas. Tampoco podía usar o responder el teléfono y aunque tenía acceso a internet, sólo podía visitar determinadas páginas educativas que Michael seleccionó con anterioridad y estaban programadas para no enviar ni recibir ningún tipo de mensaje y correo electrónico; además el departamento se encontraba protegido por un sofisticado sistema de seguridad por dentro y fuera y sólo Michael conocía la contraseña para desactivarlo. Era un prisionero y lo sabía, lo peor es que hasta hacía poco no le importaba, podía ver televisión, comer frutas y verduras frescas, leer decenas de libros, a cambio de sólo abrirse de piernas y fingir que disfrutaba de mantener relaciones sexuales. Pero durante las últimas semanas había sentido que ya no era suficiente, anhelaba algo más, pero desconocía el qué o cómo conseguirlo. En más de una ocasión pensó en escapar, pero ama a Michael y sabía que afuera, en el mundo real, no sobreviviría. Cuando escapo de casa a los doce años era un mocoso ignorante de la vida que le esperaba allá afuera y que haría cualquier cosa para escapar del infierno que era su vida; ahora sabía que sobrevivir no es fácil y no se encontraba preparado para vender su cuerpo al mejor postor.

La mujer que los saludó tiene el cabello revuelto y el rostro sin maquillaje, hay quién la consideraría atractiva, pero el aire desenfadado de su expresión y ropa le dan un estilo varonil. Chilló de emoción antes de lanzarse al cuello de Michael.

—Es genial volver a verte, primo. En la última reunión tuve que ir con la familia de mi marido y no te pude ver. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal se encuentra la Tía Ann? ¿Has pensado en comprarte un nuevo perro?

Las preguntas salían con tal celeridad de su boca que no le daba tiempo a Michael ni siquiera de responderla, la mujer hizo una pausa y sé le quedó viendo a Johan con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y quién es el guapo muchachito que tenemos aquí?

Finalmente guardó silencio, dándole la oportunidad a Michael de contestar.

—Te presento a Johan— respondió señalándolo con la mano—. Es el hijo de una amiga mía que es madre soltera y tuvo que salir de viaje por el trabajo, le estoy cuidando durante una temporada.

—Hola, Johan. Espero que esté ogro te esté tratando bien.

—Sí, Señora.

—¡No es una cosita adorable! Si Sebastián fuera la mitad de guapo y educado que tú le prepararía su cena favorita todas las noches.

—¿Yo qué?

—Nada, querido— añadió la chica abrazando al muchacho que acababa de llegar cargado de bolsas de regalos—. Sólo decía que no te haría mal aprender algo de modales.

—Soy un espíritu independiente, libre de las ataduras de nuestra Sociedad.

La mujer rió antes de darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda al muchacho.

—No les encanta esa basura existencialista que decimos todos cuando estamos jóvenes. Yo la odio ahora con la misma pasión que cuando tenía su edad la amaba.

El chico junto a ella refunfuñó antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

—Puede ser un asco en la cocina, pero al menos es una mujer divertida— agregó dirigiéndose a la pareja—. Hola, mi nombre es Sebastián.

Sebastián extendió la mano para saludarlos uno por uno.

—Soy el hijastro de esta loca.

—Más respeto mocoso que todavía tengo el poder de enviarte a la cama sin cenar— interrumpió para estallar en carcajadas.—. ¡Oh, Michael! Debes de venir con nosotros a cenar, todavía no conoces a Patrick y hace más de tres años que estoy casada. Vamos esta misma noche, ordenaremos algo de comida italiana y pediremos una pizza para los mocosos. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Casi puedo ver como se mueven los engranajes en tu cerebro buscando una excusa para negarte, pero no te lo permitiré. Hace tanto tiempo que no conversamos. Trajiste tu auto. ¡Oh, no importa! Los cuatro cabemos perfectamente en el mío. Abriremos una botella de vino y brindaremos por los viejos tiempos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darle tiempo a responder o reaccionar, los cuatro se encontraron dentro de una camioneta familiar rumbo a una cena improvisada.

Johan le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Michael, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Era la primera vez en más de tres años que mantenía contacto con otras personas que no fuera Michael y la idea no sólo lo asustaba, realmente lo aterraba.

Técnicamente él era menor de edad y aquella era una de las razones por las que Michael le había dicho que nadie podía enterarse de que vivían juntos. Si la policía los descubría, se lo llevarían lejos y meterían a Michael a prisión acusado de pedofilia, explotación de menores o algo tontería de ese tipo y nunca volverían a verse. Trago saliva y miró por la ventana.

—Oye, ¿has escuchado esta banda?— le preguntó el chico sentado a su lado poniéndole un audífono en forma de chícharo en la oreja—. No tengo la menor idea de que dice, cantan en otro idioma, pero haz de admitir que es genial.

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Hey, amigo! Debes de ser el alma de la fiesta a donde quieras que vayas.

Sebastián rió de su propia broma y movió la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

—Me gusta— admitió Johan sonriéndole—. Realmente me gusta.

—Lo sé, sólo la gente inteligente aprecia la buena música. ¡Escucha ese solo de guitarra!

Y mientras la canción duro, Johan se olvidó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de Michael, el hombre en cuya vida giraba su mundo y hasta de sí mismo.

 

**5**

La lista de nombres conocidos y no tan conocidos desfilaba por sus oídos, a algunos los reconocía y a otros ni con denodados esfuerzos conseguía ubicarlos.

Michael recordó su vida de hacía tres años. Fiestas, amigos, novias, familias. Había sido un hombre con una apretada agenda social. Nunca se encontraba solo y apenas dormía en su departamento, comidas rápidas compradas en cualquier restaurante o puesto en la esquina. Conciertos, salidas al cine y noches de baile hasta el amanecer. Los primeros días que Johan llegó a su vida apenas salió de su departamento, el niño había pescado un terrible resfriado que había evolucionado hasta convertirse una neumonía y él paso días y noches enteras a su lado, cambiando los paños de agua fresca de su frente afiebrada cada treinta minutos, dándole sorbos de suero y sopa cada cuatro horas, cambiando las cobijas sudorosas de su maltratado cuerpo.

Cuando se repuso y le fue posible retomar su vida normal, comenzó a distanciarse poco a poco de sus amigos, rompió con su novia, tomó materias extras para terminar cuanto antes la Universidad.

Pasaba horas en el campus, tomando clases extras y estudiando el resto del tiempo en la biblioteca.

Algunos poco amigos intentaron mantener la amistad, pero la mayoría lo tuvo como una causa perdida. Fue perdiendo contactos poco a poco y terminó en una empresa cualquiera, en un puesto medio que le exigía poco, pero le permitía vivir bien y compartir los fines de semana con Johan que le esperaba cual perro fiel. Lejos había quedado aquel joven ambicioso dispuesto a comerse al mundo a trozos y sacrificar todo cuanto tenía en pos del éxito. En más de una ocasión había pensado que Johan era un duendecillo que le había embrujado y convencido de que era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y a veces presa de la ira por una existencia medio vivida le resultaba imposible controlarse y terminaba propinándole un empujón, una bofetada y hasta un puntapié al chiquillo de ojos tristes que le miraba con afecto y por él que había perdido todo. Porque aquella era una verdad incuestionable, Johan le orilló a perder todo, a cambio de muy poco.

—Recuerdas a Dayana, ya está esperando su primer bebé. Fue la última novia que te conocí. Me contó que nunca le dijiste porque la habías dejado, pero que todavía le gustaría volver a verte.

—Oh, cariño, es suficiente. No quiero ver a este pobre buen hombre llorando en mi alfombra. Ya dejemos de hablar de los viejos tiempos.

Patrick, el esposo de Nancy, era todo lo contrario a su prima. Un hombre maduro que rondaba los cincuenta años y pensaba antes de hablar, viudo y Padre de Sebastián, el muchacho con el que Johan llevaba encerrado en la habitación más de una hora.

—Descuida, primo, Sebastián es un buen muchacho, no molestará a Johan. Se ve que es un chico especial y bueno, la vida de Sebastián no ha sido fácil. Puede parecer un idiota, pero el chico tiene más neuronas en funcionamiento de las que parece.

Asintió sintiéndose intranquilo.

Odiaba la idea de tener que compartir el tiempo de Johan con otra persona. El niño era suyo y sólo suyo, él le había salvado la vida y merecía absoluta obediencia.

—Johan tiene el Síndrome de Asperger, generalmente no se siente cómodo con los extraños.

—Oh, pobrecillo— aulló Nancy y tomó la mano de su esposo—. Sebastián pasó gran parte de su infancia en los hospitales, conoció a muchos chicos. No te preocupes Michael, así como lo vez de zopenco mi hijastro es un sobreviviente.

—¡Es un luchador!— exclamó con orgullo Patrick—. Pero cuéntanos, ¿crees que sería bueno que fuera este año a su célebre reunión familiar? ¿Los abuelos de esta belleza aceptarán que se haya casado con un hombre que le dobla la edad?

—Siempre y cuando no la hagas llorar, no habrá problemas. De lo contrario, prepárate para enfrentarte a un sequito de primos dispuestos a arrancarte la cabellera.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Michael que a lo lejos pudo reconocer la risa fresca y contagiosa de un adolescente, un sonido que en su presencia nunca había emanado de labios de Johan, pero que ahora llegaba fuerte y claro.

Se levantó de pronto y anunció que era tarde, debían irse.

Su prima esbozó un mohín de decepción, pero lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Iré a buscar a Johan.

 

**6**

A Sebastián no le gustaban las personas atractivas. En su experiencia, los “guapos” tendrían a ser unos tipos arrogantes y estúpidos que se creían superiores a los demás, en una ocasión se había topado con tipo que creía que entre más guapo, más inteligente eras. El planteamiento era estúpido y el que lo promulgaba todavía más, lo peor es que el tipo se creía ambas cosas, guapo e inteligente y no era ninguna de esas. Deliciosamente irónico, excepto para las personas a las que iba señalando de feas y tontas.

Johan era uno de los muchachos más atractivos que recordaba haber conocido y no era para nada arrogante y engreído, es como si no fuera consciente del magnetismo que ejercía sobre quienes lo rodeaban. A primera vista podía parecer indiferente o aburrido, pero le basto un par de minutos para darse cuenta que más que presuntuoso, era un joven triste y deprimido. Él los conocía a montones. A las personas les gusta pensar que una vida difícil hace personas fuertes, pero casi siempre creaba seres amargos y crueles.

—¿Y qué haces para divertirte?

—Leo.

—¿Qué lees?

—Novelas.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De las que Michael me lleva.

—Es bueno tener los gustos definidos.

—Crees que soy estúpido— afirmó Johan tras unos segundos de silencio—. Y tal vez tengas razón.

—Hum, quién no es estúpido en esta vida. Pero sabes, no creo que seas idiota, me recuerdas a un gato sobre un árbol que se resiste a que lo bajen y amenaza con arañar a cualquiera que lo intente. No quieres hacer amigos.

—No necesito tener amigos.

—Sabes amigo, me gustaría darte un discurso existencial sobre el valor de la vida y él como hay que apreciar cada segundo como si fuera el último, pero él esfuerzo me dejaría exhausto. Mejor me quedaré viendo a esta pared y fingiré que no existes. No me gustan las personas tóxicas.

Giró su silla y cumplió su cometido, más allá de la canción que le había mostrado en el automóvil, Johan no había mostrado nulo interés por cualquiera otro tema. Supuso que su improvisado compañero haría lo mismo que él, por eso cuando formulo aquella pregunta se giró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué es una persona tóxica?

—Bueno, una persona tóxica es alguien que hace sentir mal a los demás sin razón alguna. Absorben tu energía positiva y te llenas de negativismo— su explicación le hizo sentir como un fanático del movimiento del new age, medio avergonzado espero un comentario burlón.

—Mi madre siempre decía que yo era una persona tóxica, si lo dijo tantas veces y con tanta fuerza quizás tenía razón.

Se encogió de hombres y se quedó viendo hacia la pared.

—Tal vez no quiso decir eso, quizás lo malinterpretaste o algo así. Ya sabes cómo somos los adolescentes, nos ahogamos en un vaso de agua, nos queremos suicidar con gomitas, siempre las víctimas.

—No, ella realmente lo creía. Probablemente no se equivocaba.

Se revolvió en su asiento, incomodo consigo mismo. Su Madre había muerto cuando él nació, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se suponía que se comportaba una verdadera madre, pero estaba seguro de que si ella hubiera vivido, lo habría amado hasta la locura. Lidiar con un concepto indiferente le repelía.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento?— preguntó de pronto tomando su guitarra, seguro de que la música alivianaba siempre cualquier mal momento.

—No, ninguno.

—Entonces ven, te enseñare.

Coloca entre sus manos su guitarra y durante la próxima media hora pasan practicando acordes básicas y tonadas simplonas.

—Nancy dice que si aspiro a ser músico, más vale que me preparé para morirme de hambre y la desgraciada tiene razón. Pero, oye…a veces hay que hacer las cosas sólo por diversión. ¿A qué es genial?

Un chirrido especialmente desastroso desgarró las cuerdas y ambos rieron, divertidos ante el horroroso sonido, continuaron jugando con las cuerdas en búsqueda de algo que fuera medianamente tolerable al oído humano.

Tras tocar la puerta un par de veces, Nancy abrió la puerta y les anunció que era hora de dormir, Johan tenía que irse.

El semblante hasta ese momento relajado y alegre de Johan de pronto se volvió neutro, le entregó la guitarra con delicadeza.

—Gracias, Sebastián. Me divertí mucho. En verdad.

Michael apareció detrás de Nancy, sujetó a Johan de la muñeca con excesiva fuerza en opinión de Sebastián y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

Sebastián permaneció con la guitarra en manos, con la sensación que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Johan, optó por guardarse sus ideas; su Padre y Nancy podían considerarlo un joven maduro y responsable, sin embargo en el fondo no dejaba de ser un chaval presto a las fantasías y los dramas cuya opinión apenas valía la pena escuchar. Se recostó y rasgó un par de notas tristes en la guitarra.

 

**7**

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Pero él permanecía quieto, con la garganta reseca y las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas. Cerró los ojos cuando vio el puño acercársele,  de cualquier manera el resultado sería el mismo, el golpe le dio en plena cara, se mordió los labios para no gemir de dolor.

¿Por qué me pegas? Quería preguntar, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano.

¿Por qué no?

Michael estaba furioso, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado y Johan no alcanzaba a comprender la razón. No había hecho nada malo. Fue educable, amable y discreto. Fue un buen chico. Los sollozos de impotencia se le atascaron en la garganta cuando otro puñetazo en el estomago lo dejo sin aliento. Primero su Madre, después los hombres que su Madre llevaban y que pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero para violar a un niño, después los sujetos que lo recogían en sus automóviles y se creían con derecho sobre su cuerpo y mente por un puñado de billetes y ahora… Cerró los ojos y se perdió en un rincón secreto donde nadie nunca llegaría. Un pequeño espacio donde lo amaban por lo que era, en lugar de lo que le qué querían que fuera. Desde algún punto lejano sintió el dolor atravesarlo…

Registró como Michael le arrancó los pantalones y sintió como lo penetraba con saña, sin ningún tipo de preparación o cuidado. Apenas le dolió, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser violado, que una vez más, una vez menos…apenas hacía alguna diferencia..

—Eres mío— siseó el hombre encima de él empujando con más fuerza, rompiendo en pequeñísimas piezas los pocos fragmentos que todavía guardaba dentro de sí—. No olvides lo que eres, putita. Yo te recogí de las calles donde habrías muerto y te di un hogar. Sin mí no serías nada. Ni siquiera tu propia Madre te quería. Si vuelvo a verte coquetear como la zorra que eres con cualquier otro hombre o mujer te mataré. Juró que te mataré. ¿Entendiste?

Una bofetada le obligó a ordenar sus ideas, Michael esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí, Señor.

—Eres un buen chico, no…eres más que un buen chico— gimió viniéndose dentro de él—. Eres mi chico.

El semen se mezcló con la sangre, el olor le daba nauseas, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vomitó.

Michael le arrastró por los cabello hasta el armario, escuchó como desde afuera cerró la puerta con llave, dejándolo prisionero en ese minúsculo espacio.

En el momento en que la oscuridad se lo tragó, le dio la bienvenida con alegría.

 

**8**

¿Seguiría con vida? Eso esperaba, nunca se había deshecho de un cadáver antes, pero sospechaba que no debía tratarse de una tarea fácil.

El viaje le había ayudado a poner las cosas en perspectiva. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego durante tanto tiempo? Tres grandiosos y productivos años de su vida desperdiciados a cambio de un mierdecilla. Pero por mucho que el sentido común le indicara que no valía la pena, Michael continuando amando a Johan. Lo quiere con toda su alma, sin embargo no puede seguir dependiendo de él y deshacerse del chiquillo tampoco es una opción. Se encontraba encadenado a Johan durante el resto de su vida, por y para siempre. La idea le producía nauseas, sentía repulsión de sí mismo.

El silencio reinaba en el departamento, un olor nauseabundo se ha apoderado del espacio.

Había tomado una decisión, si continuaba con vida lo mantendría, pero bajo nuevas reglas. Se acabaron los mimos y arrumacos, retomaría el control de su propia vida.

Abrió la puerta del armario, lo encontró agazapado en un rincón, cubierto de sangre y otros residuos.

El garrafón que le lanzó antes de irse se encontraba vacío al igual que el costal de cinco kilos de alimento para perros. En un rincón un puñado de heces impregna de mal olor el reducido espacio.

Johan se arrastró a cuatro patas y se mantuvo de rodillas un largo rato con la cabeza hacia abajo; al ver el cuerpo desnutrido, cubierto de moretones y verdugones que empezaban a desvanecerse una ola de ternura lo recorrió de pies y cabezas.

Dos semanas, dos largas, lentas y agónicas semanas separadas de su Johan.

Sin importarle el olor ni el hecho de que seguramente arruinaría su traje,  tomó en brazos al ligero cuerpo y le permitió al muchacho pasar sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo llevó hasta la bañera llena de agua caliente y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo sucio y herido de su amante.

—Lo siento.

Las palabras procedentes de Johan lo sorprendieron, en el mejor de los casos esperaba encontrar a un chiquillo enfadado y dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos con los dedos, en el peor un cadáver; nunca imagino encontrarse con un ser roto arrepentido de sus actos.

—Lo siento— repitió con un hilo de voz mientras le imploraba repetidas que lo perdonara—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Michael continuó lavando, a gusto con el cambio de dirección que su relación había tomado durante las últimas dos semanas.

—Lo siento, seré bueno— dijo una vez más el muchacho con voz temblorosa—. Pero por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, no me vuelvas a dejar solo nunca más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…yo te juro que…

No le permite terminar, una bofetada lo manda a callar. El chiquillo ni siquiera se quejó o metió las manos para protegerse el rostro, permaneció con la mirada perdida, incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Te perdono amor, pero de ahora en adelante sólo hablarás cuando yo te lo pida. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo— le susurró al oído—. No sabes cuánto te amo.

Y lo cierto es que hasta el mismo desconoce lo lejos que está dispuesto a llegar por ese amor.

 

**TERCERA PARTE**

**1**

Hacía frío, se envolvió en la sábana y miro a la puerta. Michael no tardaría en llegar, si venía de buen humor le traería algún dulce o pastelillo, cenarían juntos y le haría el amor con dulzura susurrándole en la oscuridad cuan hermoso y único era. Si por el contrario, había tenido un mal día, le diría que su comida era un asco, le recordaría lo inútil que era y lo arrojaría sobre la cama donde le penetraría sin ningún tipo de preparación. No tendría ningún control sobre lo que pasaría y había terminado por aceptarlo. ¿Podría ser peor, cierto? Si, mucho peor. Después de todo Michael era sólo hombre y allá afuera había no uno, sino cientos de hombres dispuestos a destrozarlo y devorar sus trozos cual bestias salvajes.

Se envolvió todavía más y espero, ahora que el invierno se aproximaba siempre sentía frío.

Ahora no tenía permitido ver televisión, ni leer libros o navegar por internet. Michael decía que no quería que ninguna idea loca se le metiera en su cabecita estúpida y terminó por limitar su mundo a las paredes de aquel departamento, incluso canceló el teléfono. El hombre era su mundo y por pequeño que esté fuera su vida giraba en torno a satisfacer sus deseos y cumplir sus necesidades, incluso antes de que las formulara.

El cerrojo se abrió y Michael entró, escuchó su risa a lo lejos acompañada de otra voz, una femenina.

Michael le arrojó una sudadera con capucha.

—Tengo visitas, vete a la calle, regresa hasta mañana en la noche.

Las palabras le golpearon más que si se trataran de puños, a estos ya se había acostumbrado, hacía más de dos años que no salía del departamento. No sabría qué hacer afuera, no tenía a donde ir.

—¡Ya me oíste Johan! Vete a dormir debajo de un puente o algo así, no debe ser tan complicado. Esta noche no puedo tenerte aquí. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí— mintió, temerosos de desatar su ira—. Entiendo.

Tomó el suéter, se puso un par de tenis gastado que usaba a veces en invierno y salió del departamento tan silenciosamente que la chica que veía la televisión en la sala ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

“¿Puedo regresar?” deseo preguntar, pero tuvo miedo de la respuesta.

No tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. Había pensado en aquel departamento como un hogar y visto a Michael como a una familia, pero las personas no eran echadas de sus casas por sus propios parientes. Él era una mascota se recordó, un perro o gato del que te puedes deshacer en cualquier momento. Eso era mejor que nada, ser una mascota era mejor que ser una cosa.

 

**2**

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es estúpido.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su lápiz.

—Yo insisto en que es una buena idea; es decir, es tan simple que se me hace raro que a nadie se le haya ocurrido antes.

—Bueno si, es bastante sencilla, pero…

—Un servicio de psicólogos a domicilio. Sabías que a veces las personas afectadas por la depresión se encuentran tan mal que ni siquiera tienen la fuerza para salir de casa y acudir a un profesional de la salud. Ahora imagina una empresa especializada en llevarte el psicólogo directo a tu casa, al menos durante las primeras visitas, mientras logras salir del bache. ¡Ustedes no tienen visión empresarial!

—Y tú has comido mucho helado.

—Sí, quizás, pero al menos deben admitir que es una buena idea.

Candy y Lawrence le dieron un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza  antes de empezar a comerse a besos.

—Piénsenlo después de una loca e intensa noche de pasión y me avisan.

Entre gemidos de placer de la pareja se despidió de ambos y salió de la cafetería.

¡Vaya! Debía ser el perdedor más grande en toda la ciudad. Veinte años, estudiante de dos carreras y solo como un perro. Esperen, los perros al menos conseguían pareja cada vez que necesitaban aparearse, él ni siquiera llegaba a eso. Bien, una noche de palomitas, películas y helados no le vendría mal, al menos podría auto compadecerse con estilo.

El muchacho sentado en el parque le daba un aire familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo. ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?

—¡Johan!— gritó emocionado corriendo a saludarlo apenas logro ubicar su rostro.— ¿Qué tal amigo? ¿Cómo has estado?

El chico pestañeó repetidas veces antes de contestar con voz monocorde.

—Bien.

—Emanas entusiasmo como siempre. Por eso me encantas. ¿Qué haces aquí? Escribiéndole poesía a la luna o algo así.

—Sólo paso el tiempo.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

Johan negó con la cabeza y se puso a jugar con la manga de su sudadera.

—Genial. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a ver películas, jugar videojuegos o ejecutar terribles solos de guitarra?

—Yo no estoy seguro de que deba ir, quizás estaría mejor aquí.

—En el parque, como un vagabundo. ¡Sí, claro! Un mar de diversión te espera en este lugar, cuando vayas a dar al hospital después de que una rata te muerda será toda una aventura. Y la vacuna contra la rabia será el colorín colorado de una espléndida noche. Prometo no secuestrarte ni atarte en el sótano, comenzando porque no tengo sótano. Ese es un gran argumento a mi favor, debes admitirlo. ¿Aceptas?

Johan pareció dudarlo un par de segundos más antes de asentir dubitativo.

—Grandioso. ¡Vamos!— exclamó mientras chiflaba para parar a un taxi.

 

**3**

“Deja vu”. Recordaba haber leído el significado de esa palabra, cuando tenías la sensación de haber vivido algo que estabas experimentado, se decía que tenías un deja vu.

“Eres un estúpido” se recriminó a si mismo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La última vez que acepto ir a casa de alguien, termino enredado en una relación a medio camino entre el abuso y la dependencia. Su madre tenía razón, era un retrasado mental incapaz de aprender las más simples de las lecciones.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar?— le preguntó Sebastián desde la cocina—. La idea de palomitas está bien para un vago como yo, pero a un Adonis como tú seguro se le antoja otra cosa. ¿Comida china, hamburguesa, una ensalada?

—Lo que quieras está bien.

—Supongo que pediré pizza y un par de malteadas, son una combinación explosiva en más de una forma.

Sebastián rió divertido de su propia broma y tras pedirlo por teléfono fue a sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Y qué has hecho con tu vida en estos últimos dos años? ¿Salvar gatitos, pasar todos los niveles de un videojuego, cumplir un sueño loco y en el que nadie apuesta por ti como ser actor porno?

—Cosas.

—Eso es muy descriptivo, ¿sabías?

—No puedo volver a casa por esta noche— confesó sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado—. Y tampoco tengo donde quedarme. ¿Podría…?

—¡Oh, claro! Esté sofá es más cómodo de lo que parece. ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¿Tuviste un momento rebelde y decidiste huir de casa o perdiste las llaves?

—Algo así, prefiero no hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo, respeto tu privacidad.

—Me gusta tu departamento.

—¿De verdad? Yo mismo lo mande a decorar. Lo acepto, mi Padre me lo compró, pero yo adquirí gran parte de las cosas que ves. Refrigerador, cocina, mesa, empecé a trabajar desde los quince años medio tiempo y cuando quise independizarme ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho. ¿Bonito, no?

—Mucho.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas Johan? ¿Estudias, trabajas o eres un espíritu libre en búsqueda de su propósito en el mundo?

Johan estudió el rostro de Sebastián, la nariz aguileña, el cabello rubio grueso y abundante, las cejas pobladas, era un muchacho atractivo. La energía que Sebastián y Michael producían era completamente diferente. La de Michael tenía un toque artificial, como si se esforzara en ser algo que no era, en cambio la personalidad de Sebastián fluía con naturalidad, incluso si se esforzaba él no podía ser de otra forma. Los ojos de Sebastián reflejaban una historia de afecto y sonrisas, pero también de oscuridad y dolor. Johan deseó haberlo conocido en cualquier otra circunstancia, quizás habrían sido amigos, pero en su pequeño mundo él no tenía el derecho ni siquiera a tener conocidos. Todavía recordaba el cruel castigo que Michael le había impuesto después de que lo descubriera riendo junto a Sebastián en aquella ocasión, realmente creyó que lo iba a matar y desde aquel día, las cosas sólo habían ido de mal en peor.

—Nada de eso, hago cosas.

Cosas como limpiar, cocinar y esperar, sobretodo esperar. Lo llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Esperar por un cambio, una mejora, la muerte.

—Te contaré una idea y quiero que me des tu opinión sincera. Escucha con atención…

Pasaron las siguientes horas ultimando los detalles del futuro negocio de Sebastián, no entendía la mitad de los términos que escuchaba, pero disfrutaba escuchándolo. Había pasión y vida en sus palabras, sueños y ambiciones en sus ideas, realmente tenía fe en que si trabajaba y era constante lo conseguiría algún día; era un cambio refrescante comparado a  Michael que no dejaba de culparlo día tras día por todo lo que marchaba mal en su vida. Comieron pizza y se atiborraron de helado, vieron malas películas de ciencia ficción viejas y recitaron poemas improvisados en voz alta. Se durmieron hasta el amanecer y por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Johan no se sintió agradecido o satisfecho, simple y sencillamente estaba feliz.

 

**4**

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo!— le dijo Nancy dándole un beso en la mejilla. Michael la tomó  de los hombros y la alzó por los aires, giraron en círculos y rieron. En la cocina su novia Clara ayudaba a preparar una ensalada, su Madre en su silla de ruedas se veía satisfecha con la elección de pareja de su hijo—. Parece que a la Tía Ann le gusta su futura nuera. Contrátame como organizadora de tu boda y prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarla, ¿sabes? La hija de mi jefe, el mayor accionista de la Compañía, su única heredera; si me caso con ella me convertiré en un miembro del consejo directivo.

—¿La amas?

—Más que a mí mismo, es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti, el amor es lo más importante, el dinero viene y va, pero el amor es lo único que se queda al final.

Michael guardó silencio durante un largo rato.

Johan. Él amaba a Johan y Johan lo amaba a él. Pero no podía continuar atrapado  en una relación que no le conducía a ningún lado. Y Johan cada día envejece más, se distancia del chiquillo dulce y encantador que encontró en la calle cinco años atrás, además es un lastre, no sabe hacer nada, nunca fue a la escuela, con esfuerzo y sabe leer y escribir. No tiene nada que ofrecerle, igual a un vampiro, le chupa la energía  poco a poco. Tiene que deshacerse de él, pero no sabe cómo y tampoco está seguro de tener  la fuerza para hacerlo, ni siquiera para dejarlo ir. El mero hecho de imaginarlo en brazos de otros hombres y mujeres le revuelve el estomago, le pertenece, le debe la vida y jamás se lo cederá a nadie.

Nancy lanzó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Sebastián la abrazó por detrás.

—Creí que no llegarías a tiempo, querido— exclamo colmándolo de besos.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Cansado y aburrido.

—Como deben ser los viajes, supongo que ahora nos agradeces el haberte prohibido aquel viaje como mochilero cuando eras adolescente.

—Así es, aunque me siento en la necesidad de agregar que eso me ocasionó un trauma psicológico que sólo un reluciente auto nuevo podrá calmar.

—Sigue intentándolo, tontito, pero eso no pasará.

Se encogió de hombros antes de abrazarlo, se intercambiaron felicitaciones y desearon prosperidad.

—Pensé en traer a Johan. ¿Te acuerdas de él, Michael?— preguntó de repente Sebastián y él asintió fingiendo desinterés en un intento de que la sorpresa no se trasluciera en su rostro—. Él chico que cuidabas hace años. Tengo que confesar que es bastante rarito, pero me cae bien y sabe escuchar, a diferencia de muchas otras personas que conozco— señaló con los ojos Nancy quién le respondió con un ligero golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Lo has visto mucho últimamente?

—A veces me paso por el parque por las tardes y me lo encuentro, viene a mi casa cenar y pasar la noche. Creo que realmente la pasa mal con su familia, pero nunca consigo arrancarle ninguna información. Y la cicatriz en su rostro es de lo más curiosa. Me gusta creer que cuando tenga confianza me contará esa historia que no debe ser exactamente bonita.

—Sí, esa cicatriz era bastante llamativa— añadió Michael pasándole una copa a Sebastián.

—Pero hablemos de cosas bonitas— exclamó Nancy alzando su copa—. ¡Por un Año Nuevo lleno de bendiciones y prosperidad!

—¡Salud!

Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Y Michael no tuvo más dudas, supo exactamente cómo deshacerse de la pequeña  zorra traicionera.

 

**5**

—Sebastián— le dijo a la nada. Le gustaba pronunciar el nombre en voz alta. Le hacía sentirse menos solo, como si tuviera un amigo—. Sebastián— repitió una vez más.

Al final habían terminado por volverse cercanos, Michael traía cada vez más seguido a esa mujer a casa y le ordenaba salir a la calle. Se iba al parque donde sabía que tarde o temprano Sebastián pasaría y lo invitaría a dormir a su casa. El otro chico hablaba mucho, pero nunca lo hacía sentirse extraño o diferente, le aceptaba tal como era. A veces pensaba en contarle la verdad, pero tenía miedo de que Sebastián lo rechazara y descubriera cuando sucio estaba, ya tenía suficiente con los insultos que Michael le profería casi a diario. En ocasiones pensaba en no volver a casa de Michael, pero no tenía ningún otro lado al que ir, ni ningún papel que le dotará con identidad. Ni siquiera podía pedir trabajo como barrendero, si decidía quedarse en las calles tendría que volver a prostituirse y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar que una docena de hombres pasaran por su cuerpo noche tras noche. Además todavía tenía la esperanza de que Michael volviera a amarlo, los primeros años había sido atento, amable y educado y él realmente había llegado a amarlo, lamentaba no ser capaz de expresarlo, pero nunca nadie le había amado, ni enseñado a querer. Tenía que aceptarlo, había perdido a Michael.

Hacía dos semanas que se había ido, al menos esta vez no le había encerrado en el armario como los dos años anteriores, podía vagar libremente por la casa y envidiar a las familias felices que celebraban las fiestas decembrinas en medio de risas, felicitaciones y manjares. A veces, sobre todo por las noches, recorría las cortinas un poco y espiaba a las personas que caminaban cargados de regalos por las calles. Sólo un par de segundos, nadie debía enterarse que él vivía allí. Hacía más de cinco años desde que llegó y ningún vecino se había percatado de su presencia.

Observó cómo el día se desvanecía para dar paso a la noche, no tenía hambre, quería dormir. Se metió debajo de la cama y se preguntó por décima vez durante ese día porque se aferraba con tanta fuerza a la vida, lo mejor para todos, incluido él mismo, sería que un día simple y sencillamente desapareciera. Sin embargo sabía que en el fondo era un cobarde, jamás sería capaz de quitarse la vida.

Sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Giró sobre sí mismo y se encontró con el rostro de Michael, suspiro aliviado de que no estuviera enfadado, parecía casi feliz. Se parecía al muchacho que le había recogido de las calles años atrás.

—¿Me cuidarás?— preguntó envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo—. ¿Cuidarás de mí?

Le habría preguntado “¿Me amarás? ¿Podrías amarme?”, pero la respuesta le asustaba. Su madre siempre le había dicho que él era una abominación a los ojos de Dios, jamás sería amado porque fue consumido en el odio y la vergüenza.

Michael acarició su rostro con dulzura, sus yemas rozaron su cicatriz.

—Te hace todavía más hermoso. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Desvió la mirada incomodo, tenía un puñado de malas historias, pero aquella era la más dolorosa. Le gustaba pensar que si no pensaba en ello sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Mi Madre. Ella dijo que era un ser repugnante por dentro y que debía serlo también por fuera. Tomó un cuchillo y me cortó el rostro— se llevó la mano hasta la cicatriz, el dolor había sido terrible, pero aun peor fue ver el brillo asesino en los ojos de la mujer que le había dado la vida, ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo. La empujo y salió corriendo, no miró atrás ni dudo, ya no quedaba nada para él en ese lugar—. Me dolió mucho.

Michael asintió y besó su frente.

—Eras tan pequeño, debiste estar tan asustado.

—Había lidiado con el dolor y el miedo toda mi vida, lo peor fue saber que ya no tendría un lugar al cual llamar “Hogar”…

Abrió la boca en un grito mudo, no hubo dolor ni miedo, sólo incredulidad.

El cuchillo atravesó limpiamente la tela y rasgó su piel, atravesando su estomago.

“Siento como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla” pensó al sentir como le volvía a atravesar.

Michael empujaba el cuchillo con saña, su rostro no expresaba placer ni ira, lloraba.

“Quizás me ama” pensó con pena “Tal vez después de todo me ama, aunque sólo sea un poco”

—Lo siento— le susurró Michael lanzando el cuchillo lejos—. Perdóname.

Era el final, deseó darle las Gracias. Quiso aconsejarle que se deshiciera del cuerpo con rapidez, no quería que fuera a prisión. Habían retrasado por mucho tiempo lo inevitable, hacía mucho que él debía haber muerto. El mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él. Pero la sangre inundó su boca, ahogando sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos seguro de que nunca más volvería a despertar y sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y con su muerte. Lo último que pensó fue que su parte favorito de los cuentos y novelas siempre era el final.

 

**CUARTA PARTE**

**1**

Sebastián observó al niño sobre la cama y lloró. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién hubiera pensando que un Ser Humano sería capaz de producir tantas lágrimas?

Su Madrastra Nancy le extendió un vaso de café y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Pasamos tantas noches juntos y nunca pude verlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Mi amigo estaba atravesando por ese infierno y yo…

—Nadie lo imagino, Michael siempre fue un chico modelo. La tía Ann sigue en shock, dice que ni siquiera le pagarán a un abogado para que lo defienda. Se niega a reconocerlo como su hijo.

—Es tan joven…— murmuró Sebastián pensando en el chiquillo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte desde hacía semanas. Los médicos le habían inducido a un coma para darle tiempo a su cuerpo para recuperarse después de varias cirugías, pero desconocían si se recuperaría por completo—. Tan joven y frágil. ¿Por qué alguien querría lastimarlo? ¿Por qué Michael le hizo eso? Si él me hubiera dicho yo…

Nancy le abrazó con fuerza y él se dejo caer en sus brazos como si se tratará de un niño pequeño.

Sebastián sabía que la gente pensaba que su vida había sido fácil, hijo único, un padre responsable y con sus prioridades en claro. Un niño de clase media que no había tenido que luchar por nada en la vida. Poca gente, incluso entre sus amigos cercanos sabía que a los nueve años se le diagnostico con cáncer de estomago, los próximos cuatro años los pasó entre cuartos de hospitales y tratamientos dolorosos. Su Padre había tenido la sensatez de internarlo en el pabellón infantil junto a otros niños aquejados de diversas dolencias, en lugar de un cuarto privado que bien podría costearse. En ese lugar Sebastián comprendió que incluso si su enfermedad era una cosa mala, había otros niños en situaciones mucho peores que él.  Incluso si no tenía una Madre, su Padre siempre estuvo a su lado, luchando codo a codo y alentándolo a seguir adelante. Cada día se despertaba con  temor de que fuera el último y su Padre no le pintaba un mundo de arcoíris y unicornios donde viviría por siempre, le decía que si tenía tanto miedo de morir, bien valdría que aprovechara la vida al máximo para que en el futuro no tuviera nada de qué arrepentirse.

Y él lo había hecho.

Incluso con las fiebres, los medicamentos, el dolor, los efectos secundarios de las quimioterapias y la muerte de muchos de sus amigos que perdieron la batalla, él había sido un niño feliz y recordaba su infancia con gran afecto. Se topó con excelentes profesionales de la salud, la relación con su Padre se estrechó, consiguió en una guapa enfermera llamada Nancy una grandiosa Mamá y aprendió a valorar cada segundo en que se le daba la oportunidad de continuar en este mundo.

No comprendía y se negaba a aceptar el que las personas pudieran ser malvadas.

—A veces las cosas suceden, cariño— le dijo Nancy secándole un par de lágrimas—. Nadie comprende por qué, pero ocurren. Y tienes dos opciones, esconderte y fingir que no existen o enfrentarlas, la decisión depende de ti.

—Pero…

—No te atormentes más, lo importante ahora es que Johan se encuentra fuera de peligro y podremos ayudarlo. ¿De acuerdo? Ve a clases, mira alguna película, lee algún libro; tu Padre y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar de Johan.

—¿Me avisarás si despierta? Quiero estar con él cuando…

—Lo haremos. Vete tranquilo. Debes de comprender lo culpable que toda nuestra familia se siente por este incidente, nos considerábamos personas buenas, pero...— Nancy suspiro con cansancio y besó su mejilla—. Ve a casa y descansa un poco.

Sorbiéndose los mocos se cargo la mochila a los hombros y se alejó con aire pesaroso.

En otras circunstancias, en algún otro universo, en otro mundo; él habría podido ser Johan y Johan él y no le habría gustado despertar para descubrir que estaba solo.

Se lo debía por haber estado tan ciego durante tanto tiempo

 

**2**

Estaba vivo. Respiraba y sentía dolor. Maldijo su suerte y se preguntó que había pasado exactamente. Estaba tan seguro de que iba a morir que ni siquiera sintió miedo, en realidad se sintió feliz de saber que ya no tendría que luchar más. Pero al igual que el resto de su vida sólo se había tratado de una mentira.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hijo?

Sentía la garganta en carne viva por los aparatos a los que hasta hace poco había estado conectado y el cuerpo le dolía igual que si lo hubiera metido dentro de una licuadora, pero el dolor le era familiar, lo mantenía cuerdo, anclado a su realidad, impidiéndole caer en la locura.

—Estoy bien— mintió y sintió como la mirada desaprobatoria de Patrick, el padre de Sebastián lo atravesaba.

—No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo, hijo. A veces es bueno llorar.

—Llorar no sirve de nada— respondió con ira—. Las personas disfrutan viendo como lloras. Odio llorar.

—Es cierto, hay personas de ese tipo en el mundo, pero no todos son ahí. Mi hijo, Sebastián se encuentra muy preocupado por ti, apenas duerme y come. Se siente responsable por lo que te paso.

Por primera vez desde que el hombre había entrado a la habitación le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, dígale que no es su culpa. Es mía, sólo mía.

La idea de que Sebastián le odiará le aterraba, el chico le agradaba y cuando estaba a su lado se sentía casi normal. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión de él.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

—No quiero verlo— contestó con la voz quebrada—. No quiero…que vea lo que realmente soy. Soy un demonio que sólo trae calamidad a quienes se acerca…soy…

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para sofocar sus gemidos ahogados, no hacía más que arruinar la vida de los pobres desgraciados que se cruzaban en su camino. Su Madre, Michael…

—Lo mejor habría sido que muriera— murmuró con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir? ¿Por qué me salvaron?

—Johan…

—¡Usted no entiende!— se descubrió el rostro con tanta fuerza que casi se arrancó las muchas intravenosas que tenía en los brazos—. No comprendería lo que es ser un Monstruo como yo. Sólo quería morir, ¿por qué no me dejaron? La única cosa que alguna vez pedí y me lo arrebataron. ¡Nadie entiende! ¡Nadie!

Un Médico y una enfermera entraron, le pidieron al Señor Patrick que se retirará mientras le suministraban un sedante. Le aseguraron que eso le calmaría.

La última imagen que se llevó antes de desvanecerse en un sueño sin pesadillas fue el rostro apenado del Señor Patrick que le miraba con lástima.

En realidad no mentía, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ni una sola, nunca más.

Sólo había espacio para la ira y el odio a sí mismo y hacia los demás.

La única persona que le amó alguna vez intento asesinarlo. ¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Qué esperanza podía llegar a albergar alguna vez?

 

**3**

Hablar con Johan era igual que conversar con un zombi.

Y a Sebastián más que irritarle o molestarle, le entristecía.

Johan pasaba casi todo el tiempo sentado junto a la ventana, con las piernas encogidas y abrazándose a sí mismo. Era amable y cordial, pero no más. No ríe, llora o se queja. Miraba hacia la nada y permanecía muy quieto.

Sebastián ansiaba preguntarle cosas.

¿De dónde vienes?

¿Dónde se encuentra tu familia?

¿Cómo te siente?

Pero ante cualquier intento de conversación no recibía más que monosílabos.

Su Padre se estaba encargando de todo el papeleo para construirle una identidad a Johan, no existía ningún registro en el sistema de él, ni siquiera se encuentra reportado como un niño desaparecido o robado. Es como si nunca hubiera existido. Y a Sebastián no le sorprende ver esa mirada de niño perdido en aquellos grandes ojos azules, nadie nunca se ha preocupado por él y el alcance de este hecho le dejaba totalmente destrozado.

—Toma.

Le extendió una copa de helado, Johan la tomó y tras murmurar un suave agradecimiento comenzó a comer. No expresó alegría ni satisfacción, su expresión se mantuvo indiferente.

—¿Está bueno?

—Lo está.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Sebastián se acomodó su lado y comenzó a comer de su copa, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al sentir el frío golpeando su cerebro.

Johan esbozó una suave sonrisa al verlo y una vez más se sorprendió de lo bonito que se ve Johan cuando sonríe, parece un ángel. Deseó tener la oportunidad de ver su sonrisa con mayor frecuencia. Cuando terminan se llevó las copas vacías y puso un poco de música, le alcanzó una frazada a Johan quién se envolvió casi de inmediato. El pobre chico parecía siempre tener frío.

Casi se había recuperado por completo. Hacía un mes que le dieron de alta en el hospital, todavía debe ir a revisiones periódicos cada semana, los médicos se encontraban satisfechos con su progreso. Les han dicho que dentro de tres o cuatro meses podría retornar a su vida normal, el problema es que nadie sabe definir qué tipo de vida será esa.

Al principio Patrick y Nancy insistieron en llevárselo a su departamento, pero Johan se negó; apenas les conocía y les tenía miedo. Tras muchas discusiones Sebastián consiguió que le encarguen su cuidado, dejo la Universidad durante un semestre y se preparó para atenderlo. La familia de Michael se sentía responsable y entre todos contribuyeron a pagar la cuenta del hospital.

Johan podía  tener un pasado triste, pero de ellos dependía el que tuviera un futuro, brillante o no, ese niño se merecía algo más que lo que hasta ahora le ha tocado en la vida.

—Quiero ir a verlo— dijo de repente Johan.

—¿A quién?

—A Michael.

—De acuerdo.

Es la primera petición que Johan había hecho desde su llegada, los progresos con su terapeuta tampoco marchan bien, se tomó la decisión de suspender las sesiones tras descubrir que Johan sólo se sentaba en el sillón y no decía nada más, ningún sonido o palabra, sin importar los intentos de la Psiquiatra por que se comunicará. A su favor se podía decir que no era peligroso, no atentaba contra su vida ni con los demás, ni presentaba signos de comportamiento agresivo.

—Lo prepararé todo para que vayamos la próxima semana.

—Gracias.

Y aquella es la conversación más larga que han mantenido desde que Johan despertó en el hospital y de pronto a Sebastián la vida se le antojó demasiada larga y amarga..

 

**4**

Nadie venía nunca a verlo. Estaba bien con eso, no sabía si algún día tendría el valor de volver a ver a su familia a la cara.

Se había declarado culpable y lo condenaron a diez años de prisión con posibilidad de salir a los siete años por buen comportamiento. Sabía que se merecía más, pero al menos le había evitado a Johan el trago amargo de declarar en un juicio. Había escuchado que el muchacho mejoraba cada día, al menos seguía vivo.

Después de que le apuñalo no tuvo el corazón ni el coraje para verlo morir. En medio de un ataque de pánico había llamado a los servicios de emergencia. La ambulancia y patrulla llegaron a su departamento en cuestión de minutos y lograron salvarle la vida a Johan. Su familia horrorizada ante la terrible historia de abuso de un menor que había prolongado durado años lo repudió,  su prometida lo dejó. Finalmente lo perdió todo. Su vida, su pasado, su futuro. No había día en que no maldijera la noche en que se desvió de su ruta habitual a causa de la lluvia. Le gustaba pensar que si no lo hubiera hecho su vida habría sido diferente, pero su terapeuta le decía que tarde o temprano, de alguna forma u otra habrían salido a la superficie las características obsesivas de su personalidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. No es que ahora importará mucho de cualquier modo.

Era la primera visita que recibía en mucho tiempo, se preguntó quién sería. Anhelaba ver a su Madre, pero por las cartas que le había escrito, le dejó muy en claro que jamás vendría a visitarlo. Quizás algún día encontrará en su corazón la fuerza para perdonarlo y verlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, pero que ahora no estaba lista para enfrentarse al hombre que alguna vez fue un bebito balbuceante en sus brazos.

—Hola, Tío— le saludó Sebastián con frialdad. Johan le seguía detrás, tenía un aspecto pálido y demacrado. Vestía una enorme sudadera y unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados.

Se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa.

—Me alegro de que sigas vivo— le comentó a Johan quién le dedico una parca sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

—No sé porque vine— comentó Johan hacia nadie en particular—. Quería verte. Quería preguntarte si todavía me odiabas.

—Nunca te odie, Johan; pero creo que tampoco te amé. Tenías razón, se trataba de obsesión. Nuestra relación era una obsesión.

—Yo si te amé— confesó Johan intentando tomar su mano, pero él la aparto de inmediato. El dolor por el rechazo desfiguro por un par de segundos el bonito rostro de su antiguo amante—. Entiendo si tú no lo hiciste. Yo no nací para ser amado, esa es la verdad.

—¡Johan, no digas esas cosas!— Le regaño de inmediato Sebastián—. ¡Eso no es verdad!

—No es cierto Johan— le corrigió Michael con voz suave sintiendo odio contra sí mismo—. Es sólo que no has encontrado a la persona que te ame como mereces.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un largo rato en silencio.

Johan se levantó de pronto.

—Ojala hubiera sido algo mejor para ti, Michael, algo que realmente necesitarás, un ser al que pudieras amar.

Dio media vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás, un Sebastián medio confundido, le siguió.

Michael le vio alejarse y una vez la puerta se cerró, estalló en llanto.

“¿Cómo pudo arruinarlo todo de esa manera?” se preguntaba a si mismo cada mañana al despertar en su celda. Miraba a su alrededor y no encontraba a nadie capaz de responderle.

 

**5**

Johan terminó de escribir la carta, la colocó sobre la mesa de centro, junto al florero  y salió de la casa.

Para cuando Sebastián despierte él ya estará lejos y no podrá alcanzarlo.

Es lo mejor para ambos.

Si sólo fuera él quién amará a Sebastián podría quedarse un poco más, pero Sebastián empieza a quererlo también.

Ni siquiera en aquellos primeros días, Michael fue tan amable, dulce y considerado como Sebastián es con él y el otro día mientras fingía dormir percibió como estuvo a punto de darle un beso en los labios. Y él no quiere herirlo, no desea que ese dulce y amable chico termine como Michael, en prisión, aborrecido por su propia familia. Además, no soportaría que volvieran a intentar asesinarlo una vez más, piensa con ironía.

Desea de todo corazón que Sebastián sea feliz y se olvide de él.

Se sintió mal por haberle robado algo de dinero, pero necesita tomar un avión, tren o autobús que le lleve lejos, muy lejos, a donde nadie puede encontrarlo.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día se lo devolverá.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y una vez en la calle empezó a correr.

Corrió rápido, hasta que las piernas no acostumbradas al ejercicio le tiemblan como gelatina y siente como si los pulmones le fueran explotar.

Corrió sin detenerse, sin pensar en una dirección, sin mirar atrás, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un final a la vista.

 

**FIN DEL LIBRO 1**

**Author's Note:**

> Hay alguien leyendo esto, francamente lo dudo...


End file.
